Wyspa tajemnicza/34
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Zaopatrzenie szalupy w przyrządy. — Napad lisów. — Jow ranny. — Pielęgnowanie. — Jow wyleczony. — Wykończenie łodzi. — Triumf Penkroffa. — Bonawentura. — Pierwsze próby. — Niespodziewany dokument. Myśliwi wrócili wieczorem, obciążeni zdobyczą w dosłownem znaczeniu tego wyrazu, gdyż nieśli jej tyle, ile tylko czterech ludzi udźwignąć może. Nadto Top miał naszyjnik z cyranek, a Jowa opasano sznurkiem, na którym wisiały bekasy. — Patrz, mój drogi panie — wołał Nab, spostrzegłszy Cyrusa — będzie z czego robić pasztety i konserwy, trzeba tylko, aby mi ktoś dopomógł. Liczę na ciebie, Penkroffie. — Nie, Nabie — odpowiedział marynarz — muszę się zająć przyrządzeniem żagli, lin i wszystkiego, czego potrzeba do naszego statku. Musisz więc obejść się beze mnie. — Więc może pan, panie Harbercie. — Ja, Nabie, muszę jutro pójść do owczarni. — To już chyba pan Spilett zechce mi dopomóc. — Najchętniej, Nabie — odpowiedział reporter. — Ale muszę cię uprzedzić, że jeżeli odkryjesz mi sekrety kuchenne, to je wydrukuję. — I owszem, panie Spilett, i owszem — odpowiedział Nab. Tym sposobem reporter został pomocnikiem Naba i zaraz nazajutrz zaczął pełnić nowe obowiązki. Przedtem Cyrus zawiadomił go o skutku poszukiwań w studni, i obaj zgodzili się, że choć nic nie znaleziono, ukrywała się tam jakaś tajemnica. Przez cały tydzień trwały tak tęgie mrozy, że koloniści nie mogli wyjść z domu, i przez ten czas marynarz z Harbertem pracowali tak gorliwie, że wykończyli wszystkie żagle, liny, bloki i inne przyrządy okrętowe. Penkroff zrobił nawet flagę niebieską, czerwoną i białą, korzystając z barwników, znalezionych w roślinach; tylko do połyskujących na banderach okrętów amerykańskich trzydziestu siedmiu gwiazd, przedstawiających Stany Unji, dodał trzydziestą ósmą „Stanu Lincolna”. Wyspę uważał już jako należącą do wielkiej rzeczypospolitej. Tymczasem wywieszono flagę w oknie Granitowego pałacu, a koloniści powitali ją potrójnem: wiwat! Zima już się skończyła, i zdawało się, że minie bez żadnego ważniejszego wypadku, gdy płaszczyzna Pięknego Widoku o mało co nie uległa spustoszeniu jedenastego sierpnia w nocy. Koloniści spali głęboko. Około czwartej rano obudziło ich głośne szczekanie Topa. Nie szczekał przy otworze studni, lecz przy drzwiach, skacząc na nie, jakby je chciał otworzyć, a Jow ze swej strony wydawał piskliwe odkrzyki. — Co ci się stało, Topie? — zapytał Nab, najpierwej przebudzony. Pies w odpowiedzi głośniej jeszcze zaczął szczekać. — Co to takiego? — rzekł Cyrus i zerwał się z posłania. Wszyscy poszli za jego przykładem i, ubrawszy się naprędce, pootwierali okna i wyjrzeli. Tak było ciemno, że zaledwie mogli dojrzeć śnieg, leżący na ziemi, zato usłyszeli dziwne szczekanie, dowodzące, że na wybrzeżu znajdują się zwierzęta, których nie mogli dojrzeć. — Co to być może? — zapytał Penkroff. — Wilki, jaguary lub małpy — odpowiedział Nab. — Do licha! Mogą dostać się także na płaszczyznę — rzekł reporter. — A nasz kurnik, nasze pole i ogród! — zawołał Harbert. — Którędy one przeszły? — rzekł Penkroff. — Zapewne jeden z nas zapomniał spuścić most nad strumieniem — odpowiedział inżynier. — Rzeczywiście — odpowiedział Spilett — przypominam sobie, że go otworzyłem... — To dopiero narobiłeś nam bigosu! — odezwał się marynarz. — Co się stało, tego już nie cofniemy — odpowiedział Cyrus. — Pomyślmy lepiej, co teraz czynić wypada. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że na wybrzeżu były zwierzęta, które z lewego brzegu Mercy mogły dostać się na płaszczyznę, trzeba więc uprzedzić je i wypędzić choćby z bronią w ręku. — Ale co to mogą być za zwierzęta? — zapytał ktoś powtórnie wtenczas właśnie, gdy znów głośniejsze rozległo się szczekanie. Harbert zadrżał. Przypomniał sobie, że słyszał już takie szczekanie w czasie wycieczki do Czerwonego strumienia. — To lisy! — zawołał. — Naprzód! — krzyknął marynarz. Koloniści, uzbrojeni w siekiery i karabiny, spuścili się nadół, i choć spotkanie z tym gatunkiem lisów jest niebezpieczne, jeżeli są w znacznej liczbie i do tego głodne, nie wahali się rzucić na zwierzęta, które też po pierwszych wystrzałach cofnęły się nieco. Szło głównie o to, aby lisy znalazły zaporę na wąskim kawałku wybrzeża, pomiędzy rzeką a granitową ścianą; tam też na rozkaz Cyrusa pobiegli koloniści i stanęli rzędem w pewnych odstępach. Top szedł naprzód, pokazując groźne zęby, a tuż za nim podążał Jow, wywijając grubym, sękatym kijem jakby maczugą. Noc była tak ciemna, że koloniści tylko przy błysku wystrzałów mogli widzieć napastników, których musiało być najmniej stu; oczy ich w ciemności świeciły się jak rozżarzone węgle. — Nie można ich tu wpuścić — wołał Penkroff. — Nie wpuścimy — odpowiedział inżynier. Jeżeli jednak nie wtargnęły na płaszczyznę, to nie z braku chęci. Ostatnie szeregi pchały naprzód pierwsze i zdawało się, że liczba lisów nie zmniejsza się wcale, chociaż wybrzeże musiało już być zasłane ich trupami. Wkrótce rozwścieczone zwierzęta zaczęły rzucać się na broniących im wstępu, którzy jednak szczęśliwie lekkie tylko ponieśli rany. Jeden z lisów zginął na plecach Naba; Harbert spostrzegł iskrzące się jego oczy, przyłożył mu do łba strzelbę i wystrzelił. Top walczył z największą zajadłością i dusił przeciwników, chwytając zębami za gardło; a Jow, którego wzrok, jak widać, przebijał ciemności, biegł, gdzie było najwięcej napastników, i gruchotał im kości swą pałką, wydając za każdem uderzeniem ostre gwizdnięcie, co było u niego oznaką wielkiej radości. Przy blasku wystrzału widziano go, jak z zimną krwią walczył z kilku otaczającemi go dokoła zwierzętami. Po dwugodzinnej walce, zwycięstwo przechyliło się na stronę kolonistów, gdyż, jak tylko świtać zaczęło, lisy zaczęły ustępować z placu i uciekać przez mostek, który następnie Nab spuścił co prędzej. — A Jow — zawołał nagle Penkroff — gdzie Jow? Jow zniknął gdzieś, a chociaż Nab przywoływał go głośno, nie przybiegł na jego wołanie. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać Jowa, lękając się, czy nie zginął. Znaleziono go wśród stosu zabitych lisów, których pogruchotane czaszki i żebra świadczyły, z czyjej zginęły ręki. Biedny Jow trzymał jeszcze w ręku kawałek pałki. Pozbawiony broni uległ przemocy, czego dowodziły zresztą głębokie na piersiach rany. — Żyje jeszcze! — wykrzyknął klęczący przy nim murzyn. — I wyleczymy go — zawołał marynarz — będziemy go pielęgnowali tak starannie, jakgdyby był człowiekiem. Można było sądzić, że Jow zrozumiał te słowa, bo oparł łeb na jego ramieniu, jakby mu chciał podziękować. Nab i Penkroff przenieśli go na ręku aż do windy, posadzili na świeżem, miękkiem posłaniu i starannie obmyli jego rany. Zdawało się, że żaden z ważniejszych organów nie był uszkodzony, ale Jow był bardzo osłabiony z powodu utraty krwi — dostał silnej gorączki. Opatrzono troskliwie rany orangutanga, poddanego surowej diecie, przygotowano do picia chłodzący napój, słowem, według wyrażenia Naba, obchodzono się z nim, jak z prawdziwym chorym. Gdy Jow zasnął, wszyscy się oddalili, aby mu snu nie przerywać, a od czasu do czasu Top przybiegał cichutko, aby odwiedzić przyjaciela, i gdy Jow przez sen spuścił jedną rękę, zaczął ją lizać, jakby tym sposobem chciał mu okazać współczucie. Tego samego dnia wykopano głęboki dół w lesie i wrzucono w niego zabite zwierzęta. Koloniści od tego czasu nie położyli się nigdy, dopóki jeden z nich nie przekonał się, czy wszystkie mosty są opuszczone. Przez kilka dni obawiano się bardzo o Jowa, wkońcu jednak silna natura jego przemogła, gorączka zmniejszała się, a Gedeon Spilett, który znał się trochę na medycynie, oświadczył, że niebezpieczeństwo już minęło. Gdy Jow zaczął jeść, Nab przyprawiał mu różne przysmaczki, które chory zajadał z widoczną przyjemnością, gdyż łakomstwo było główną jego wadą, z której Nab nie starał się nigdy wyleczyć faworyta. — Co pan chcesz — mówił do Gedeona, gdy ten łajał go, że psuje Jowa — ten biedny Jow nie ma innej przyjemności nad tę, że czasem zje coś smacznego, a mnie też przyjemnie, że choć tym sposobem mogę go wynagrodzić za oddawane nam usługi. Po dziesięciu dniach Jow zaczął już wstawać. Rany jego zabliźniły się, i można było przewidzieć, że niedługo odzyska dawniejszą zwinność i siły. Jak wszyscy przychodzący do zdrowia, miał ogromny apetyt. Nab powtarzał, przynosząc mu różne smaczne kąski: — Przelałeś za nas krew swoją, więc też my powinniśmy postarać się o to, aby ci nowej przybyło. Dwudziestego piątego sierpnia koloniści, zgromadzeni w wielkiej sali, usłyszeli głośne wołanie Naba: — Panie Cyrusie, panie Gedeonie, panie Harbercie, Penkroffie, chodźcie tu, chodźcie tu, tylko prędko! Wszyscy zerwali się i pobiegli na wezwanie Naba. — Cóż się stało? — zapytał reporter. — Patrzcie, panowie — rzekł z głośnym śmiechem, wskazując ręką. Jow siedział na progu Granitowego pałacu ze zgiętemi jak Turek nogami, i poważnie palił fajkę. — Moja fajka! — zawołał Penkroff — moja własna fajka! O! chętnie ci ją daruję, mój poczciwy Jowie! Pal, mój przyjacielu, pal! Jow wypuszczał poważnie wielkie kłęby dymu, co, jak się zdawało, nieopisaną sprawiało mu uciechę. Nie zadziwiało to bynajmniej Cyrusa, który też zaraz oświadczył Penkroffowi, że niema nic w tem nadzwyczajnego, gdyż widział już oswojone małpy, namiętnie lubiące tytoń. Odtąd Jow miał swoją własną fajkę i swój tytoń; sam ją nakładał, sam zapalał rozżarzonym węglem i zdawał się być najszczęśliwszem z czwororękich stworzeń. — Może to człowiek — mówił niekiedy marynarz do Naba. — Czyby cię to bardzo zdziwiło, gdyby kiedy przemówił do was? — Bynajmniej — odpowiedział murzyn. — Więcej mnie to dziwi, że dotąd nie przemówił. — Jakby to było zabawne — dodawał marynarz — gdyby kiedy rzekł do mnie: pomieniajmy się na fajki, Penkroffie! — To prawda — mówi Nab. — Jakaż to szkoda, że jest niemy z urodzenia! Zima skończyła się we wrześniu, i zaraz rozpoczęto roboty poza domem. Budowa statku postępowała szybko, pomost już był ułożony, pokryto szkielet statku klepkami, które zapomocą pary wodnej uczyniono tak giętkiemi, że mogły się giąć stosownie do jego kształtu. Ponieważ drzewa było poddostatkiem, Penkroff zaproponował inżynierowi, aby wnętrze wyłożyć jeszcze deskami, przez co statek stanie się daleko trwalszym. Cyrus Smith zgodził się na to chętnie, gdyż nie mógł przewidzieć, czy w tym statku nie wypadnie im długiej odbyć podróży. Wszystkie, choćby najmniejsze, szpary pozapychano starannie wysuszoną trawą morską, a następnie zalano wrzącą smołą, której sosny dostarczyły im w obfitości. Za balast służyły odłamy granitu, pospajane wapnem, których ciężar razem wynosił około dwunastu tysięcy funtów. Ponad balastem w pewnej odległości umieszczono pomost, a przestrzeń pod nim podzielono na dwie kajuty, do których wchodziło się przez drzwiczki, umieszczone w pokładzie. W pierwszym tygodniu października wykończono maszty, reje, wiosła i wszystko, czego jeszcze brakowało. Postanowiono wypróbować najpierw statek przy brzegach wyspy, aby zobaczyć, jak się będzie trzymał na morzu i czy można mu zaufać. Dziesiątego października zepchnięto statek na sam brzeg rzeki, skąd już w czasie przypływu morza uniosły go fale, przy radosnych okrzykach kolonistów, a szczególniej Penkroffa, który otwarcie pysznił się swem dziełem i spadającą na niego godnością. Miał być przecież kapitanem! Aby zadowolić kapitana Penkroffa, trzeba było, nie zwlekając, nadać nazwę jego statkowi: wszyscy uznali za rzecz stosowną, aby nosił chrzestne imię zacnego marynarza — Bonawentura. Czas był śliczny i wiatr pomyślny, postanowiono więc wypróbować szalupę tego samego dnia. Po zjedzeniu śniadania zabrali z sobą trochę żywności i o dziesiątej godzinie już znajdowali się na pokładzie. Nab i Harbert podnieśli kotwicę, na szczycie masztu ukazała się amerykańska bandera. Bonawentura wypłynął na pełne morze, i pasażerowie przekonali się z głębokiem zadowoleniem, że statek przydaje się wybornie do żeglugi. — Jakże nasza wyspa jest piękna! — zawołał Harbert, gdy statek oddalił się o jakie cztery mile od jej brzegów, tak, że można było objąć jednym rzutem oka piękną i tak urozmaiconą panoramę jej wybrzeży, od przylądka Szponów do wzgórzystego przylądka Gadu wraz z pysznemi lasami, w których, na ciemnem tle drzew iglastych, odbijały się malowniczo młodziutkie listki innych drzew, i górą Franklina, wznoszącą dumnie wdali ubielony śniegiem szczyt. — Tak, nasza wyspa jest piękna i dobra — odpowiedział marynarz. — Kocham ją, jak kochałem moją matkę! Ona przytuliła nas do siebie biednych, pozbawionych wszystkiego. A czegóż teraz brak pięciu synom, którzy jej spadli jakby z nieba? — Niczego, kapitanie, niczego — odpowiedział Nab. — Jakże, panie Cyrusie — zapytał po chwili Penkroff — czy jesteś pan zadowolony z naszego statku? — Zupełnie — odpowiedział inżynier. — Wybornie! A czy sądzisz pan teraz, że można przedsięwziąć dłuższą podróż? — Jaką podróż, Penkroffie? — Na wyspę Tabor — odpowiedział marynarz. — Mój przyjacielu — rzekł Cyrus — nie wahałbym się przebyć na Bonawenturze nawet większej przestrzeni, gdyby tego była potrzeba, ale byłoby mi przykro, gdybyś popłynął do wyspy Tabor bez żadnego celu. — Warto zawsze znać swoich sąsiadów — odrzekł Penkroff — a wyspa Tabor jest naszą sąsiadką i do tego jedyną. Sama grzeczność nakazuje, abyśmy jej złożyli wizytę. — Do licha! — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Nasz przyjaciel Penkroff trzyma się ściśle przepisów etykiety. — Ja się niczego nie trzymam — odparł marynarz, rozdrażniony trochę oporem inżyniera, a nie chcący pomimo to sprawić mu przykrości. — Pomyśl i o tem, Penkroffie, że nie mógłbyś sam popłynąć do wyspy Tabor. — Dosyć mi będzie jednego towarzysza. — A więc — odpowiedział inżynier — nie lękasz się narazić naszej kolonji na stratę dwu z pięciu jej członków. — Ależ tu nie grozi żadne niebezpieczeństwo, panie Cyrusie — rzekł marynarz. — Być może, Penkroffie, jednak powtórzę ci raz jeszcze, że narażałbyś się bez potrzeby. Marynarz nie przedłużał więcej rozmowy, lecz miał silne postanowienie rozpocząć ją później. Nie wiedział o tem, że wypadek przyjdzie mu w pomoc, zamieniając niczem nieuzasadnioną zachciankę na dzieło miłosierdzia. Statek zbliżył się znów do brzegu i zmierzał do portu Balonu, gdzie wypadało poznać dokładnie przejście między ławami piasku i rafami i w razie potrzeby poumieszczać znaki ostrzegające. O pół mili od brzegu wiatr, powstrzymywany w części przez wzgórza, ucichł prawie zupełnie, i statek posuwał się dość wolno. Harbert, stojący na przodzie i wskazujący, jaką płynąć drogą, aby wyminąć skały, zawołał nagle: — Z wiatrem Penkroffie, z wiatrem! — Czemu? — zapytał marynarz, wstając. — Czy płyniemy na skały? — Nie... nie widzę dobrze... — rzekł Harbert... Trochę bliżej brzegu... Teraz dobrze!... Harbert, mówiąc to, przechylił się i zanurzył rękę w wodzie. — Butelka! — rzekł, prostując się. Trzymał w ręce zakorkowaną butelkę, którą zaraz oddał inżynierowi. Cyrus utrącił szyjkę, wyjął z butelki wilgotny kawałek papieru, i przeczytał: „Rozbitek... Wyspa Tabor: 153° dł. Z. — 37° 11’ sz. P.”